


Not Fuckin’ Around

by WhatsYourNameMan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alex just wants him to know how amazing he is, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated T for language and brief mentions of a strip club, Song fic, Willie is insecure, they’re in their early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourNameMan/pseuds/WhatsYourNameMan
Summary: Julie and the Phantoms just booked their first tour, and Willie is happy for them. He’s so, so happy. He knows this is what they’ve dreamed of since the moment they first picked up their instruments.It’s just that Willie doesn’t get to go with them.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Not Fuckin’ Around

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: brief and very vague references to Caleb being Willie’s abusive adoptive father. 
> 
> I saw a tumblr post a while ago about Willie thinking Alex is out of his league bc he’s a future rock star and Willie is just a skater, and then I listened to this song, and this was born. 
> 
> Title and song lyrics are from “Not Fuckin’ Around” by Big D and the Kids’ Table, which you can listen to [here](https://youtu.be/TlZ3yCtsEFc).

Julie and the Phantoms just booked their first tour. A whole summer of playing gigs up and down the west coast, opening for Panic! at the Disco for crowds bigger than anything they’ve played in LA. 

And Willie is happy for them. He’s so, so happy. He knows this is what they’ve dreamed of since the moment they first picked up their instruments. 

It’s just that Willie doesn’t get to go with them. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to go—of _course_ he wants to go— and he knows if he asked the band they wouldn’t hesitate to make room for him. But he needs to keep his job if he wants to get away from Caleb, and being a roadie doesn’t pay nearly enough. Alex has promised that as soon as they get back from the tour he’s going to use the money to get the two of them an apartment, but Willie would hate himself forever if he didn’t at least contribute. 

Plus, there’s that stubborn little thought nagging at the back of Willie’s mind that by the time Alex gets back, he might not even want Willie anymore. 

His train of thought is interrupted by Alex sliding into the barstool next to him, nudging his arm. Willie suddenly remembers where he is, at the bar celebrating the band’s last night in town before they leave tomorrow. Not really an atmosphere for moping. 

“Hey babe,” Alex says. “What’s wrong?”

Willie plasters on his most convincing smile. “They don’t serve hot wings here,” he jokes. “Can you believe that?” 

Alex, as always, sees right through him. “I’ve never seen you this upset about hot wings.” He takes Willie’s hand and gives it a little squeeze. “Talk to me.”

Willie lets the facade fall, fixing his eyes on a spot in the bar where someone has carved their initials. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“God, me too,” Alex says. “But I’ll call you constantly. Like three times a day. You’ll get so sick of me.” 

Willie tries to laugh, but it comes out strangled. “Not if you get sick of me first.” 

Alex frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Willie chews at his lip, trying to find the words. “I’m just... scared,” he says finally. “You know I trust you, one-hundred percent, and I know you’d never _ever_ cheat on me, but that doesn’t mean you won’t meet someone cooler and break up with me.”

“What?” Alex asks, his eyes going wide. “Okay, first of all, where the hell would I even find someone cooler than you?”

“Literally everywhere, Alex!” Willie cries. “You’re about to become a legend! You’re going to go so many places and meet so many important people, and I’m just—“ Willie bites back the tears forming in his eyes. “I’m just a waiter who can’t even afford to leave home.”

“Willie,” Alex whispers. “Look at me, please.” 

Willie can’t. If he does, he’s going to start crying, and he doesn’t need to be weak and give Alex another reason to leave. 

Alex places a gentle hand under Willie’s chin and guides his face up so they’re making eye contact. 

“You are the only person for me,” Alex says, and his voice is soft but there’s a force behind the words that Willie rarely hears from him. “Since the moment you ran me over, I knew it was you and me forever. Nothing, and no _one_ can ever change that.” 

Willie wants to believe him so badly, but there’s that voice at the back of his head (that sounds suspiciously like Caleb) that insists he’s not good enough. “But what if you get bored of me? What if it takes longer than I thought to get away from Caleb and you get sick of waiting? What if the press gives you shit for dating a waiter? What if—“

“Willie.” Alex cuts him off, taking both of his hands in his own. “Can’t you see how amazing you are?” 

Willie ducks his head, hiding behind his hair. “I’m not—“

“You _are_ ,” Alex insists, tucking Willie’s hair behind his ear. “You’re brilliant, and gorgeous, and you know so much about so many things and always have the coolest facts ready to share. You know exactly how to calm me down when I’m panicked and you make the funniest jokes and have the best socks I’ve ever seen.”

A tear slips down Willie’s cheek. “Alex—“

“I’m not done,” Alex says. “You’re the most talented skater in the whole country and you’re not just a waiter, you’re a fighter. You’re stuck in a really shitty situation but you’re fighting so hard to get out of it and achieve your dreams, and I’ll be damned if I’m not there to see you do that.”

He presses his forehead against Willie’s, and Willie closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“I love you, Willie. My entire heart belongs to you, and that’s never going to change.”

“I love you too,” Willie whispers. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—to doubt you.”

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself, either,” Alex says. He presses a gentle kiss to Willie’s lips. “In Reggie’s words, you need to own your awesomeness.”

Willie lets out a little giggle and pulls away slightly. “You know quoting Reggie is a bit of a mood killer.” 

Alex shrugs. “He can be right sometimes.”

Across the bar, said bassist finishes a karaoke number with Flynn, and the crowd claps for them. Alex glances over at them, and Willie watches his eyes light up with an idea.

“You know how I never perform anything that isn’t true?” Alex says, and Willie nods. It’s one of the things he loves about Alex, that when he performs he only puts his genuine feelings into it. 

“Then come with me,” Alex grins. He pulls Willie to a table right in front of the karaoke stage and pushes him into a seat. “Stay there. And listen closely.”

He runs off to gather his bandmates, and a few moments later the four of them appear on the stage. 

Alex takes the microphone. “This song is for my boyfriend, Willie, who is actually the coolest person in the world, and I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call him mine.”

He winks at Willie and the music starts up, and Willie has to stifle a laugh because of course Alex chose a _ska_ song for his big romantic gesture. 

“ _Okay, I'll answer for real  
If I found myself stranded on an island with 6 million boys  
Well, I'd put them all to work  
We'd build a kickass sailboat to get me back to you  
See, I'm not fucking around_.”

Willie’s jaw drops, as it always does on the rare occasions when he gets to hear Alex’s solo voice. He knows Alex is self-conscious about it, but it really is the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“ _I just love how you come up with these  
You're saying if I was drunk and away on tour  
And if we got in a ooh big fight  
And then some loosey twink started flirting with me  
Well, even drunk and bummed out I'd say you best move on boy  
I don't mess around  
No!_”

Julie, Luke, and Reggie chime in on the background vocals, all of them giving Willie huge grins. “ _Woah-oh woah-oh woah-oh  
Yah-yah-yah-yah._”

Alex takes back over for the chorus. “ _So do you have it straight? If not keep on asking  
The bar's open late and I don't mind  
Until you finally see, with you, I won't be fucking around  
Sure, we'll have two more drinks, and just sit a bit closer  
Hit me with another of your silly questions  
When the sun comes up, you'll see I won't be fucking around!_”

He wanders to the front of the stage and sits down with his legs hanging off it so he’s eye level with Willie. 

“ _If my friends from school days brought me to a strip club  
Bought me some of those lap dances, say what would I do then?  
Well, I'd have to point to Reggie, see he don't have much luck with the guys  
Tell the boys ‘There, that's me,’  
And call you up so we can razz it around._”

Willie laughs as the rest of the band comes in with the “woahs” again, this time with Reggie glaring a hole in the back of Alex’s head. Alex gets up to dance with Reggie for the second chorus.

“ _So do you have it straight? If not keep on asking  
The bar's open late and I don't mind  
Until you finally see, with you, I won't be fucking around  
Sure, we'll have two more drinks, come sit a bit closer  
Hit me with another of your silly questions  
When the sun comes up, you'll see I won't be fucking around  
Never be fucking around._”

Luke hops over and slings his arms around Alex, singing the next few lines. “ _What if your high school boyfriend  
Showed up while Willie’s away?_”

Alex rolls his eyes, but he has a fond smile on his face. “ _Well, I'd go under the sink  
And grab some insect repellent and spray that boy away!_”

Willie giggles as Alex shoves Luke away from him, probably a little harder than necessary. Luke sticks his tongue out at Alex, but winks at Willie. 

Alex drops down off the stage completely, this time, making his way towards Willie. “ _Yeah, I'll stop my stealing  
I'll stop my fighting  
I'll change my dirty ways  
For you just you  
I'm damn well smart  
And I won't be fucking around._”

He throws himself into Willie’s lap. “ _So are you feeling good?  
Do you know I’m yours?_” 

He lightly knocks his knuckles into Willie’s chin. “ _Raise up that head  
And those cute shoulders  
Let’s head on home  
I’ll never be fucking around  
Nah, I’ll never be fucking around._”

The music ends and Willie pulls Alex in for a deep kiss. The audience applauds, none of them louder than Alex’s bandmates. 

“Thank you,” Willie says when he finally pulls back for air. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Alex says, running a thumb over Willie’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I want some alone time with you tonight.”

“On one condition,” Willie says as Alex stands and helps him to his feet. “ _Please_ take Reggie to a strip club on tour. And send pictures.”

Reggie walks by as he says this, and his face goes bright red. Alex laughs and ruffles Reggie’s hair before pulling Willie out of the bar. 

Maybe Willie _can_ handle a summer away from Alex. It’s still going to suck, but at least he knows his boy won’t be fucking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know I’m probably the only person ever to write a romance fic based on a ska song but it’s a good song and honestly, look at the band’s reactions to the brass in Caleb’s house band and tell me they didn’t have a ska punk phase at the very least. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed :)
> 
> I’m wr0temyway0ut on tumblr if you want to come chat about these ghosties!


End file.
